The Accident
by ZivaZiDavid
Summary: The Accident changed everything. Abby's life changed in less than 10 minutes after something went wrong in her lab. Ziva loves Abby. But after the Accident happened, Abby isn't the same. Can love pull through this or will Abby and Ziva never know how much they really love each other. And who would try and tear them a part? yeah, i suck at summaries...just please read it.
1. Why?

Chapter 1: Why?

Abby bounced around in her lab to music that was way too loud for any living thing to bare. But Abby loved it. She danced around waiting for a match to fingerprints that Gibbs had given to her. She sipped on her Caf-POW! as she looked at some unknown substance through her microscope. She turned around to write the results when an explosion happened. Major mas-spec exploded and sprayed flames and acid everywhere. Including on Abby. Abby screamed.

Ziva was coming down to see if Abby had results, when she heard an explosion. Ziva rushed into Abby's lab to find Abby on the floor, knocked out and flame everywhere. Ziva rushed in to grab Abby. She didn't care that she was getting burned, she just had to get Abby out of there.

Gibbs came rushing down with Medics and a fire-team.

"What the hell happen, David?" Gibbs asked seeing Abby's unconscious body being wheeled out to the ambulance.

"I do not know. I was just walking down to see if she had results and then i heard an explosion and ran in to find her unconscious." Ziva explained.

"Go with her. Stick with her and call me with an update in an hour!" Gibbs barked.

"Alright." Ziva said hopping into the ambulance before it took off.

(Abby's POV)

Major mas-spec exploded! I couldn't believe it. I'm not even sure what i did wrong. All i know is i felt acid get thrown on my body and face. My eyes burned and i got thrown back. I'm pretty sure i hit my head on the metal table behind me because i past out.

I woke up to blackness. I didn't know where i was. I was sure my eyes were open but i couldn't see. I screamed. I didn't know what else to do. I felt some one grab my hand.

"Shh, i'm here. Clam down Abby." I heard a voice with a think accent say.

"Who are you? I can't see! What wrong with me?" I asked scared and worried.

"It's Ziva. And Abby..." I reached up to Ziva's face to feel where she was.

"Don't say it. No! I can't be! NO!" I cried. I knew what he was going to say. He was going to say, that i was blind.

(End Of Abby's POV)

(Ziva's POV)

I held Abby close to my chest. She wrapped her arms around me and cried. I loved her so much. I wish i could tell her. But i'm sure she hates me now. I was the one to tell her she was blind. For good. The doctors looked at her eyes and examined them. The acid that was splashed into her face damaged her corneas. She will never bee able to see again. My dearest Abby will never be able to see again.

"Abby, please. Stop crying. Please." I say as i rubbed her back.

"I-i c-c-can't. Z-ziva, i'm BLIND!" Abby sobbed into my shoulder.

I didn't know what to say. I was so pissed off at who ever would hurt me Abigail. Even though she didn't know it yet, she was mine and i was her's, forever.

"Ziva? Can you get me some water please?" Abby asked me coughing a bit.

"Yes, i'll be back." I said then left to get her a bottle of water.

As i walked back to the room i heard a crash.

"Fuck!" I heard Abby curse.

"Abby? What are you doing?" I asked when i saw her out of her bed trying to walk.

"Trying to find the fucking bathroom! I'm pissing myself!" She scream at the wall.

"Let me help you." I said then tried to take her arm to guide her to the bathroom.

"No! I can do this!" She yelled at the wall once more then jerked her arm away from me.

"It's ok to need help. Let me help you." I said a little softer.

"No!" She yelled again at the same wall. I walked up to her and face her towards me.

"If you are gunna yell at me, yell at me. Not at the wall." I said.

"I fucking see! Now is not the time to be making jokes!" Abby pouted and almost broke down in tears again.

"Please, Abigail. Let me help you." I said cupping her face in my hands.

"Ok, please, help me to the bathroom. I really do need to pee." Abby said hopping around a bit.

"This way." I said leading her to the restroom.

"Ummmm...can you wait in here with me. I kinda need help finding the toilet and the toilet paper." Abby said shyly.

"Needing help is nothing to be ashamed of. I will stay and help you." I said leading her to the toilet.

All i could think of was Why? Why would anyone wanna hurt Abby? What did she ever do to deserve this curse. Why couldn't i have been there to take that acid to my face? Why couldn't i be the one that lost her sight. Why Abby? Why MY ABIGAIL? I kept asking myself that question as i helped her around for the rest of the day. Finally she fell asleep. And finally cried. I cried for my Abigail. I cried knowing i prolly never be able to tell her i love her.

"I love you Abigail." I whispered to myself.

I knew she couldn't hear me. I just cried before i let sleep take over my body.

(End Of Ziva's POV)


	2. Help Me?

Chapter 2: Help Me?

(The Next Day)

(Abby's POV)

I woke again to darkness. I reached out to find Ziva. When i couldn't find her i began to sob.

"Ziva? Please, where are you? Ziva please?" I sobbed.

"Abigail! I'm sorry. I had to step out of the room to call Gibbs. What do you need love?" Ziva asked me.

Wait! Did Ziva just call me 'love'? Did i hear right?

"Ziva? Did you call me love?" I asked as she held my hand.

"Umm.." She was trying to think of a lie.

"Don't you dare lie to me David!" I said grabbing her hand tighter.

"Yes. I called you love." Ziva sighed.

I felt upwards to find Ziva's face. I cupped it in one hand and stroked her cheek with my thumb.

"Ziva, do you love me?" I asked.

"Yes." She whispered.

"I love you too, Zee." I finally said it. I finally said that i loved Ziva. I felt so much better knowing she loved me too.

"Abby...can i kiss you?" Ziva asked.

"Wait, you have to promise me something first." I said.

"Anything." Ziva said quickly.

"If you really want to be with me, you have to be only mine. You can't flirt with Tony or Tim. No more sex to get information and you have to be mine. Say that you will be mine, forever." I said sternly.

"I have, am, and always will be yours. I will never leave you. You are my love. Abigail Scuito, i love you." Ziva said before our lips met in a passionate kiss.

When we pulled away for air, i held on to Ziva's hand like a lifeline.

"Don't leave." I begged.

"I won't. I promise. Are you hungry? I can take you to the cafeteria to eat." Ziva offered.

"Sounds good." I said.

"I know it doesn't really count as a first date but i'm glad to take you to eat." Ziva said helping me off the bed.

"Did you bring me any clothes? I can feel my ass hanging out of this gown." I laughed.

"Yes, Gibbs brought them this morning. Want me to help you get dressed?" Ziva offered.

"Yes. Help me please?" I pouted.

"Anything for you my angel." Ziva responded.

(End Of Abby's POV)

(Ziva'z POV)

I helped Abby get dressed. I was over joyed that Abby had said she love me. I was hers forever and i couldn't be happier. After i finished getting her dressed, i walked her down to the cafeteria.

"What is there to eat?" Abby asked me.

"Anything you want. They have everything." I said. I felt her hand squeeze mine and she smiled.

"They don't have everything." Abby said. She reached for my face and pulled me close so she could whisper in my ear. "They don't have you. I wanna eat you." Abby said quietly.

"Abigail! Now is not the time. But i promise, later." I said laughing a bit.

"Ok, well i want pizza. Cheese pizza!" Abby said with a huge smile.

"Cheese pizza it is!" I said as i walked up to the counter to order. I ordered 4 slices of cheese pizza, two cokes and a salad. I paid and i lead Abby to a table where we sat and began to eat.

"Ziva...could you help me. I don't wanna get all messy. And i can't see my food." Abby pouted and tears began to fall from her eyes.

"My angel, don't cry. It's ok to need help." I said wiping Abby's tears with my thumbs.

"Help me?" Abby said as she felt around for my hand. I grabbed her hand and brought it up to my chest.

"Abby, do you feel that?" I asked.

"It's your heart." Abby said.

"That is correct. As long as this heart beats, i will always be here for you. Always." I said before i leaded in and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Can we eat now?" Abby asked when we pulled apart.

"Yes." I simply said before i began to help her eat.

She was mine. And i was hers. This is perfect. Now, i just need to find the bastard who dared touch my Abigail. The bastard will pay for blinding my love. I will find him and kill him. But for now, i will focus on the new relationship i have with Abby.

(End Of Ziva's POV)

(Author's POV)

Back at NCIS, Gibbs and the rest of the team were searching Abby's lab for evidence.

"Boss! Found something. Looks like it could have triggered the explosion." McGee said.

"What is it?" Gibbs barked.

"Wires and a bomb detonator." McGee said picking them up and placing them in a evidence bag.

Gibbs let out a long sigh. Someone hurt his family. His daughter. He was gunna rip them apart when he found them.

"Get it to another forensics lab! I want you, McGee, to stick with that evidence! Follow it! Now!" Gibbs barked. "I'm going to check on Abby and Ziva." Then Gibbs left.

"Who do you think would do this?" McGee asked Tony.

"Not sure. But who ever did, is going to have hell to pay when they're found." Tony said snapping the last of the pictures.

(With Gibbs)

Gibbs drove as fast as her could to get to the hospital.

"Abigail Scuito." He said as he ran up to the nurse.

"Room 214." The nurse said.

Gibbs ran off to find Abby's room. When he got there he heard Abby and Ziva talking.

(Inside with Abby and Ziva)

"So this means 'Bat' right?" Abby said touching the paper.

"Almost, you're mixing your 'B' and 'P' up. The word was 'Pat'." Ziva said.

"Shit! I almost had it!" Abby said pouting.

Ziva was trying to teach Abby how to read brail.

"You'll get it soon enough. You're very smart." Ziva said kissing Abby's forehead.

"Ziva? Where do you learn to read brail?" Abby asked as she felt around for Ziva's hand.

"When i was young, i had hot water thrown in my face causing me to become blind for a few years. I had to learn brail to get through school." Ziva let out a long sigh.

"But you can see now! How did you get your sight back?" Abby asked confused.

"I was 14 by the time my father had sent me to america for the first time. He had heard of a surgery that might help me see. A cornea transplant. It was risky but my father said he need me to see so i could become Mossad. I went through the surgery and it was successful. But i don't see perfect. My vision is still blurry at times but it doesn't bother me much anymore." Ziva finished with a sigh.

"Wow, Ziva. Why did you get hot water thrown at you?" Abby asked.

"My brother Ari. He got mad at me. He threw it at me." Ziva's eyes became full of tears.

"Ziva, don't cry. Please." Abby said feeling upward to find Ziva's face.

"How did you know i was crying?" Ziva asked in shock.

"I could hear you sniffle." Abby said.

"Abby, how?" Ziva was beyond confused. She barely made a noise.

"Ever since i woke up blind, i could hear everything better. It's like i'm DareDevil! Oh that would be so cool!" Abby said excitedly.

"Who's DareDevil?" Ziva asked.

"A blind superhero! He using his awesome hearing to see and fight crime. Oh and he has a very hot lover named Electra! Damn! She's hot!" Abby sighed.

"Hey! I'm right here!" Ziva said with a hurt loom on her face.

"Babe, no one is as hot as you! You're my Electra! And i'm your DareDevil." Abby smiled.

"I love you Abigail." Ziva said pulling Abby in for a kiss.

(Outside with Gibbs)

(*thoughts*)

*'I Love you'? Guess they finally told each other. Thank god! I was getting tored of hearing it from Ziva, about how she could never tell Abby because she was afraid and hearing it from Abby that she was afraid! Well better go in before Abby points me out. If she came really hear that good i better-* Gibbs's thoughts were cut off by Abby speaking.

"Ziva! Someone's outside our door." Abby said panicking.

"NCIS! Show yourself!" Ziva said pointing her gun towards the door.

"Easy, Ziver. It's just me." Gibbs said.

"Gibbs! You scared me! Don't ever do that again!" Abby shouted.

"Abs, you ok? Why aren't you looking at me?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh yes, Ziva mist have forgotten to tell you." Abby said.

"Forgot to tell me what? And why do you have such good hearing? And why is Ziva teaching you brail?" Gibbs demanded.

"Because i'm blind Gibbs. The acid thrown in my fave cause me to go blind. Forever." Abby began to sob.

Ziva grabbed Abby in a warm embrace. She stroked Abby's back until she stopped crying.

"Abs, i'm so sorry. I will find whoever did this and kill them. I promise!" Gibbs said with anger.

"Gibbs, where's my hug?" Abby pouted when Ziva released her.

Gibbs walked over and hugged Abby for a while.

"Thanks Gibbs." Abby said.

"Welcome. When can you go home?"

"Tomorrow. Ziva said i could stay at her house." Abby answered.

"That's good. Ziva, if you hurt her, i promise i will kill you! Now get some rest while we ind the bastard who did this!" Gibbs said before walking out.

"Think he knows about us?" Abby asked with a smile.

"What do you think?" Ziva asked sarcastically.

"Yup. Now give me a kiss." Abby said reaching for Ziva.

(Chapter 2=complete! Tell me what you think! I really hope y'all are enjoying the story...chapter 3 will be up ASAP! Until next time my friends!)


	3. Scars

Chapter 3: Scars

The next morning, Ziva was able to take Abby back to her house.

"When did you buy a house Ziva?" Abby asked.

"About a month ago. I have more space to train and I don't have to worry about my knifes going through my walls and killing the person that lives next to me." Ziva said as she helped Abby inside.

"This damn stick can't help me see shit!" Abby said as she tapped the floor.

"You'll get use to it. It takes a while but you get use to it. What do you want to do?" Ziva asked as she and Abby sat on her couch.

"I'm a little hungry but not really. So, how about I eat you." Abby said snuggling into Ziva's arms.

"Abby, are you sure?" Ziva asked.

"Ziva, what part of 'I love you' didn't you understand?" Abby said as she felt around for Ziva's face.

"But Abby, how-" Ziva did finish cause Abby had placed her hand over Ziva's mouth.

"Shut up, and kiss me. Don't talk." Abby said as she pulled Ziva in for a passionate kiss.

Ziva and Abby kissed passionately as their hands roamed all over each other's body. Abby tried to get her hands under Ziva's shirt but Ziva pulled away.

"Ziva? Don't you dare leave me like this. What's wrong?" Abby asked as she felt around for Ziva.

"Abby, I just...I..." Ziva couldn't think of the words to explain.

"Ziva David! Don't you dare lie to me! What's wrong? Why can't I touch your skin?" Abby demanded.

"Abby, I know you can't see, but you can feel. After what happened in Somalia, I've never let anyone see or touch my skin. It's not you it's me. My scars are ugly and make my skin feel gross. It's not as smooth as my face, it's horrible. Unhuman, ugly, gross, and i'm afraid." Ziva said with sadness thick in her voice.

"Ziva, baby, I love you no matter what. I know you have scars. I've memorized them. I know where every single scar is." Abby said still feeling around for Ziva.

Ziva leaned into Abby touch. "How do you know where my scars are?" Ziva asked as Abby held her hand.

"Because, once, when you took a shower at NCIS, I peeked. I watched you. I know i'm such a perv but I was in love with you. I saw every scar, every cut, every bruise. I memorized them. I wanted to go back to Somalia, revive that bastard and kill him myself for scarring your beautiful skin. Ziva, I love you, and when I say I love someone, I mean it. I'm not like all these young couples that just throw the phrase around, I mean what I say and I say I love you Ziva David." Abby felt upward to find Ziva face. She pulled Ziva in for a kiss.

"Abby, I love you so much." Ziva said burying her face in Abby shoulder.

"Let it out. Don't you dare hide your tears from me. Cry, Ziva, cry." Abby said as he held on to Ziva.

Ziva did as she was told. She cried and cried. Ziva felt like a child but she didn't care. She kept crying until she fell asleep with Abby holding her.

(Abby's POV)

Ziva cried for a long while. I held her in my arms whispering in her ear that I loved her and that everything would be alright. She soon fell asleep and I held her for a while longer. I buried my nose in her wild curls, taking in the scent that was all Ziva. She smelled like sunshine and flowers, with something that was just, well, Ziva. I kissed her forehead and soon let sleep take over my body.

I woke up to the smell of coffee, eggs and what I'm sure was bacon. I felt around for Ziva and i couldn't find her.

"Ziva? Where are you?" I shouted still feeling around for her.

"I'm here my love. I was just in the kitchen making breakfast." Ziva said as i felt her grab my hand.

"Can I please not wake up alone again?" I asked a bit annoyed.

"I'm sorry love. I only wanted to make sure you had something to eat when you woke up." Ziva said sweetly before pecking my lips.

"Everything smells good." I said getting up from the couch.

"You need to learn to use this. Once this case is over I'm going to leave for work and you need to find your way around without me." Ziva said placing the stick in my hand.

"Fine. When do we start- HEY! WHY DID YOU LET GO OF ME?!" I yelled as I felt her pull away.

"If you want me, come and find me." Ziva said to me.

"Damn you Ziva! Why now?" I whined.

"You need to learn babe. Please just try it. Follow my voice and find your way over to me." Ziva said.

I carefully tapped the ground with my stick and tried my best to avoid any tables, chairs, walls, doors and plants, to find my way to Ziva. After hitting my leg on, what I think was a chair, and slamming into a door, I made my way to Ziva.

"Very good! A little rough but you'll get it." Ziva said rubbing my back and hugging me.

"Don't you EVER, do that again! EVER!" I said sternly.

"I promise that I won't but you need to learn. I'll help you, I promise I will never leave you my Abigail." Ziva said before she kissed my forehead.

Normally, I hate when people use my first name, but when Ziva does it, it sounds so natural. I love when she calls me Abigail. It makes me feel all fuzzy on the inside.

(End of Abby's POV)

(Ziva's POV)

I showed Abby around my house. It was a two story house so I had to make sure she knew where the stairs were.

"Ziva, can we eat now? I'm hungry!" Abby wined at me.

"If you can find your way to the kitchen, you can eat." I said letting her go.

"What the hell, woman! I said never to do that again!" Abby shouted tapping around with the stick.

"Woman? That's new. Now come on. Walk toward me." I said as she walked.

"Fuck!" Abby cursed as she ran into a door.

"Calm down, i'm right here." I said as I grabbed her hand. She felt up towards my face then I felt the sting of her slapping me.

"What did I say? Never to let me go again! And you did it!" Abby pouted.

"Abigail Sciuto! I will not be around all the time! You need to learn. Try to understand, please. I only do it because I love you." I said as I grabbed Abby's wrists so she wouldn't hit me again.

"Ziva, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Abby said. I saw tears running down her cheeks. I knew there was more to this than just me trying to teach her.

"Come sit, and eat. We need to talk." I said as I helped her to the table.

"Why?" Abby asked.

"What is really wrong? Why don't you want me to leave you?" I asked concerned.

"Alright, I'll explain." Abby said with a sigh. "When i was young, I fell down my stairs. My brothers weren't home and as you know, my parents are deaf. Anyways, I fell down and broke my arm and hurt my leg pretty badly, and I couldn't get up. I screamed and cried for almost 3 hours until my brother came home. By the time he found me, I had lost a lot of blood and was about to pass out. After that day, I clung to my brother like glue. That is why I would go out with every guy and/or girl I fell for. I didn't want to be helpless like I was when I fell. So now, being blind, it scares me even more that something might happen. I'm sorry I hit you." Abby said before she placed her hand on my cheek.

The tears were falling fast now. I grabbed her and hugged her while she cried.

"Can we eat?" Abby sniffled.

"Yes, we may eat." I said before helping her feel around to find her food.

(End of Ziva's POV)

(Abby's Thoughts)

The scars I have and the scars Ziva has are very different but in some ways, they are the same. Even though my scars are mental and her's are physical, both scars have changed our lives forever. When I touch Ziva, I feel the scars. I can almost see them if I try hard enough. I can imagine them in my mind, along with how she looks when she smiles or laughs. I will never forget those beautiful chestnut brown eyes. And her wild curls that would constantly be in her face if she didn't pull them back in a bun or ponytail. And her perfectly, toned body. The way her muscles move when she would fight with Gibbs, Tony or McGee. She's perfect. I hope one day, if I'm lucky, I'll see again. And then I'll be able to look her in her eyes and tell her, "I love you". But for now, I will cuddle into her arms and fall asleep.

(End of Abby's thoughts)

(Ziva's thoughts)

I love Abby. And Abby loves me. It is perfect. I love the way she always sees the good side to everything. She's blind and she's not complaining...much. Although we come from two very different worlds, we are perfect for each other. Her mental scars will take much time to heal as will my physical ones. But together, the healing process seems to speed up. It is like, when I am with her, the scars don't hurt as much, the broken bones seem to settle better and my heart seems to be more open. When I am with her, I do not have to hide my feelings behind a emotionless, blank stare, or threaten her to keep out of my business. I want her in my business, I want her in my life. And one day, I hope to kneel before her and ask her to be my wife. But until that day comes, I shall hold, love, help and protect her as my girlfriend.

(End of Ziva's Thoughts)

(Yes that is the end of Chapter 3. I hope you liked it and I hope it was worth the wait. I cried a few times writing this and it took me awhile to think all this out but I finally got it! I'm hope you all like it! Let me know what you think.)


	4. Texas

Chapter 4: Texas

(The Next Day at NCIS)

"Boss, fingerprints came back. The finger prints match a guy named Jake Homes. He lives in Texas as of now but was in DC a few days ago. His travel records place him in DC at the time of the explosion." McGee said as he put the information up on the plasma.

"Pack your bags! Call Ziva and Abby and tell them to do the same. Looks like we are heading to Texas." Gibbs said as he went to inform to Director.

"YeeHaw! Come on McCowBoy, lets get moving!" Tony said as he pretended to ride a horse.

"I gotta call Abby and Ziva. I'll be right there." McGee said as he dialed Ziva's number.

(With Abby and Ziva)

Ziva awoke to the sound of her cell phone ringing.

"Ziva! Turn it off!" Abby whined as she placed a pillow over her head.

"Shh...I got it. Calm down." Ziva said as she leaned over Abby to grab her phone from the night stand.

"What McGee?" Ziva answered in a annoyed tone.

"Sorry to wake you but Gibbs wants you and Abby to pack your bags. We are all heading over to Texas. I'll explain when you both get to NCIS." McGee said.

"Fine! Be there in an hour." Ziva said then shut her phone.

"So we are going to Texas." Abby said.

"Yup, so come on. I'll even take a shower with you. Then we will get dressed, pack our bags and I'll get you a Caf-POW! on the way to NCIS." Ziva finished by placing a kiss on Abby's forehead.

"You missed your target. My lips are down here." Abby said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want me to do it like this?" Ziva said then crashed her lips into Abby's.

"Perfect." Abby smiled. "Come on! You owe me a shower and a Caf-POW!." Abby smiled.

"Alright. Lets shower." Ziva grabbed Abby hand and lead her to the shower.

(1 hour later)

The team was gathered in the bullpen waiting for Abby and Ziva to get there.

"Did you call them McLazy?" Tony asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes I did! Quit asking!" McGee said.

"Sorry we are late!" Ziva said guiding Abby into the bullpen.

"Hey Abs! How are you?" Tony asked holding up his hand for a high-five.

"Ummm...did Gibbs tell you?" Ziva asked.

"Tell us what? And Abby why aren't you looking at us? Are you mad?" McGee asked.

"Should I tell them or do you want to?" Ziva asked Abby.

"I'll tell them. Guys, the explosion caused me to go blind. The acid the was thrown at me got into my eyes and caused me to be blind forever." Abby said.

"Oh my god, Abby. I promise when we get this guy, I will rip his throat out!" Tony said slamming his fist on his desk.

"So are you going to tell me why you woke me up early, when I should be in bed cuddling with my girlfriend?" Abby asked.

"GIRLFRIEND?!" McGee almost choked in his coffee as he shouted.

"Yes McGee, my girlfriend. Ziva is my girlfriend. Got a problem with it?" Abby asked in a slightly mad tone.

"Not at all but I didn't even know you two were...dating?" McGee said as he caught his breath.

"We weren't, but Ziva told me she loved me at the hospital and I felt the same way and now, here we are!" Abby lifted their intertwined hands.

"That's hot! How about a kiss?" Tony smiled but then yelled as Gibbs' hand made contact with the back of his head.

"Come on! We got a plane to catch! And a suspect to question! Move!" Gibbs barked at his team.

"Ah, Texas! You know what they say about Texas, right?" Abby asked Ziva as they entered the elevator.

"No I do not." Ziva said with a confused look.

"They say that, everything is bigger in Texas!" Abby laughed.

"Oh, big boobs!" Tony said then shut his mouth with one look from Gibbs.

(7 hours later)

"Abby, wake up. We are here." Ziva whispered into Abby's ear as the plane landed.

Abby let out a big yawn and smiled.

"What time is it?" Abby asked still half asleep.

"About 18:00." Ziva said looking at her watch.

"I'm still so damn tired. Ugh! Where are we?" Abby asked.

"Corpus Christi, Texas, I believe." Ziva answered as she unbuckled herself and Abby.

"Oh, if we have time, can we go to the beach Gibbs?" Abby asked.

"Maybe, IF we have time Abs." Gibbs said taking Abby's hand and leading her off the plane while Ziva grabbed her and Abby's bags.

"What does it look like?" Abby asked Ziva as they drove to the hotel.

"Big, lots of buildings and roads. But every now and then, in between two buildings, you can see the clear blue ocean and beautiful sky." Ziva explained.

Abby smiled and began to search for Ziva's hand. Ziva took Abby's hand in hers and brought it up to her lips to kiss it.

"I love you Ziva." Abby said snuggling into Ziva's side.

"I love you too Abigail." Ziva said as she kissed the top of Abby's head.

"Oh, she lets you call her Abigail. Sexy." Tony said from the front seat.

Ziva kicked the back of his seat causing his face to become acquainted with the dashboard.

"Ouch!" Tony said as he rubbing his forehead. Then Gibbs, slapped Tony on the back of the head. "Double ouch!"

"That's what you get for messing with my girlfriend." Abby said in an annoyed voice.

"Come on Abs. I was just kidding." Tony whined.

"Don't care! I'm tired and when I'm tired I'm grumpy! And when I'm grumpy, Zee makes sure to kill anyone who would make me more grumpy." Abby said snuggling into Ziva further if it was even possible.

"Hello! Welcome to the Holiday Inn! Do you have a reservation?" The perky front desk girl asked Gibbs.

"Gibbs. We had three rooms." Gibbs said.

"Yes, three rooms each with a queen sized bed." The girl said. "Okay, here are your keys and do you need help with your bags?"

"Nope, we got them." Gibbs said as he lead his team to the elevators.

"Babe, I'm sleepy." Abby said as she placed her head on Ziva's shoulder.

"I know, when we get to the room, you can shower then take a nap. Right Gibbs?" Ziva said giving Gibbs a death glare.

"Sure, you guys go up to your room and sleep. DiNozzo, McGee and I will find the suspect and go talk to CCPD." Gibbs said not wanting to anger the grumpy women.

"Thank you Gibbs." Abby said.

They all went up to their rooms. Ziva and Abby shared a room. Tony and McGee shared the other one. And Gibbs stayed in one by himself.

(With Abby and Ziva)

Ziva placed Abby on the bed and began to unpack their clothes. Abby reached into her purse and grabbed a candy bar out and began eating.

"Sugar? Really? As if I need you even more hyper." Ziva said rolling her eyes.

"Zee, I'm hungry, tired, and I need a shower. Leave me alone. Plus, I'm Caf-POW! deprived!" Abby whined.

"Abby, I'm not sure where they would have Caf-POW!s here but I promise after you shower and take a nap, I will drive all over Corpus to find you a Caf-POW!. Ok?" Ziva said.

"Okay, can we take a shower now?" Abby asked.

"Yes we may. Come on. I'll even take a shower with you." Ziva said grabbing Abby's hand.

"Oh, fun." Abby said.

(With Gibbs, Tony and McGee)

"So what do we know about the Homes guy?" Gibbs asked.

"Ummm... One DUI and one parking ticket. No real threat. Lives alone. Never married and no children." McGee said while going though the records on his phone.

"Agent Gibbs?" A woman in a police uniform asked.

"I am Gibbs. This is Agents DiNozzo and McGee." Gibbs answered.

"My name is officer Alice Red. So, what brings NCIS to Corpus Christi Texas?" Alice asked.

"A man living here might have tried to kill a NCIS forensic scientist a few days ago." Gibbs explained.

"What the name?" Alice asked.

"Jake Homes." McGee said.

"Homes? Wow, I don't think he could do that. I mean he drinks but killing someone? It just sound out of character." Alice said writing down the address.

"Yeah well, his finger prints were all over the crime scene so we need to talk to him." Gibbs said slightly annoyed.

"Well, here ya go. This is his address, phone number and where he works. If you need anything just call us. We'll be more than happy to help." Alice said as the three agents walked off.

(At Jake Homes' House)

"Jake Homes! NCIS open up." Gibbs yelled while knocking on the door.

"What's NCIS?" Jake said opening the door.

"We're federal cops. Now we need to ask you a few questions. Mind if we come in?" Tony answered.

"Ummm, now isn't a good time to be in my house. It's a mess. Can we just talk out here?" Jake asked nervously.

"Something you're hiding, Mr. Homes?" Gibbs asked.

"No, like I said, it's a mess." Jake said getting slightly angry

"Ok, where were you three days ago." Gibbs asked.

"Washington DC. Went on a small vacation to get away from things around here." Jake answered.

"Do you know this woman?" Tony asked showing him a photo of Abby.

"Na, she's hot though." Jake said handing the photo back.

"If you've never seen her before, why did you try to kill her?" Gibbs demanded.

"Hey! I didn't try to kill anyone. What the hell are you talking about?" Jake said getting defensive.

"There was an explosion three days ago when you were still in DC. The bomb had your finger prints all over it! Why did you try to kill Abigail Sciuto!" Gibbs yelled.

"I don't know what the fuck y'all are talking about. This is over! Bye!" Jake tried to walk back in his house but Tony grabbed him.

"No, we are not done!" Tony said.

Jake grabbed Tony's hand and flipped him. Then he punched McGee, knocking him out, and finally, he kicked Gibbs and ran off.

"Get up Tony! He's getting away. Shoot!" Gibbs yelled as Jake took off on a motorcycle.

"Shit! Did you get the his plates?" Gibbs asked Tony.

"Part of it." Tony said as he helped McGee up.

"Damn it! If he had nothing to hide, why would he run?" McGee said.

"Cause he has something to hide." Gibbs said. "Come on. We're going to check out his house."

"Looks like a pig's been living here." Tony commented.

"He didn't lie about the mess." McGee said.

"Shut up! Do you here that?" Gibbs said in a hushed voice.

"Yup, it's coming from in there." Tony said pointing to a closed door.

"NCIS, SHOW YOURSELF." Gibbs yelled.

"P-please! Not again! I already did it. P-please!" Gibbs heard a small girls voice come from behind the door.

"Hello?" Gibbs said in a lower voice.

"P-please! D-don't hurt m-me." Gibbs walked into the room as found a small girl, about 7 or 8 in a corner crying.

"We're not going to hurt you. We're federal cops. I'm Leroy, but you can call me Gibbs." Gibbs said walking slowly towards the small child.

"Don't look at me please. I'm ugly." The little girl said covering her face with a clown mask.

"Okay, I won't remove the mask. What's your name?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't k-know. The m-man calls me b-b-bitch. I g-guess that's my n-name." The little girl sobbed.

"No, that's not a name. Come on. Let us take you out of here." Gibbs tried to reach for the girl but the girl swiped a piece of glass at his hand and cut Gibbs.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU TRICK ME AGAIN!" The little girl screamed.

"Okay calm down. We are not here to trick you." Tony said.

"NO! MEN ARE LIARS! LEAVE ME!" The little girl screamed.

"I think we need Ziva and Abby." McGee said to Tony.

"Then you call them." Tony said. "I'll stay here and cover Gibbs' wounds and watch the girl. See if I can talk her down a bit."

"Fine. Be right back." McGee said then left.

"Don't c-come any c-closer." The girl stuttered.

"I won't." Tony said.

(With Abby and Ziva)

Ziva heard her phone ring.

"Babe, who is it?" Abby whined.

"I'm sorry, I know it hurts your ears." Ziva said them got up from the bed to grab her phone. "What McGee?"

"Ziva, we need you and Abby down here like right now." McGee said.

"Why?"

"Because, there is a small girl here that was being held hostage by the guy who we think tried to kill Abby. She's scared and she doesn't trust men. We need you guys." McGee said.

"Fine, we'll be right there." Ziva said then hung up.

"They need us? Let's get dressed." Abby said feeling around for her stick.

"You know, you're getting better with that." Ziva said.

"I know, you were right. It just took some getting use to." Abby shrugged.

(With Gibbs, Tony and McGee)

"Boss, they are on their way." McGee said.

"Good, now stay here with the girl. I'm taking boss to the hospital. The cut is deep and may need stitches." Tony said.

"Ummm...okay." McGee said a little nervous.

"Don't worry. Just stay far enough, and she won't hurt you." Tony joked.

"Funny, Tony." McGee said sarcastically.

(15 minutes later)

"What is it McGee?" Ziva said coming into the house with Abby.

"D-don't look at m-me!" The girl sobbed from the other room.

"Umm...there's a small girl in there. She has a clown mask on and won't take it off. She also has a piece of glass. She cut Gibbs and Tony took him to the hospital. We are guessing she was held hostage by this man Jake Homes." McGee said as he handed a picture of him to Ziva.

"Jake Homes?" Abby asked.

"Yes, do you know him?" McGee asked.

"I think so. I dated a Jake Homes years ago. He was just as clingy as I was. But then I broke it off when I joined NCIS. He was pissed but never came after me. Why now?" Abby explained a little confused.

"We're not sure because when we began questioning him, he got mad and took off on his motorcycle. Tony got part of his plates and he gunna talk to CCPD to see if we can track this guy." McGee said.

"So why did you call us? What can i do?" Abby asked a little annoyed.

"I was hoping, you and Ziva could talk the little girl down." McGee said pointing to the room.

"What's her name?" Abby asked.

"She claims not to have one. And that Homes called her bitch." McGee said with a sigh.

"That's not right! This guy is an animal!" Abby shouted.

"So do you think you can talk to her?" McGee asked.

"Sure. Babe, I need to do this alone." Abby said to Ziva.

"Why?" Ziva asked confused.

"Just trust me, okay?" Abby said cupping Ziva's cheek.

"Alright, just be careful." Ziva said.

"I will." Abby said then began tapping her stick to find the door.

(Chapter 4 is done! I really hope you like it and the next chapter will be up soon! The next chapter will contain the convo with Abby and the little girl that remains unnamed! Anyways, thanks for reading! More up soon!)


End file.
